Son of Love
by Generation 7
Summary: AU The prophecy spoke of a half-blood born of the eldest gods. Most thought that is was about the Big Three, but only a handful realized its true meaning. Aphrodite is the eldest god, and Perseus is her son.


**I suppose that I should give you a warning. This story will be heavily AU and any Greek is from Google Translate,which may not be reliable. The gods will often intersperse Greek into their English speaking. It features Percy as the son of Aphrodite, as you probably gleaned from the summary. The main pairing will be Nicercy (Nico/Percy) and will feature many slash, femslash, threesome and harem pairings. There won't be any smut, and the pairings are side plots compared to the story. They won't be focused on much. If you don't like any of that, then turn back now.**

**If you're still here, enjoy the show!**

* * *

_A Half-Blood of the eldest god_,

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

* * *

Aphrodite sighed. She had just spent a night out with one of her mortal lovers. A man called Tristan McLean. But other parts of herself were all about the place. Meeting people, doing stuff. A thousand things at once. It was enough to give a mortal a headache. Lucky for her that she wasn't. But even gods need to sleep. So she headed back to her temple on Olympus. Her favourite place to be, except for a lucky mortal's bed.

In most cases, she was the only one ever in her temple. The only exceptions were her lovers at the time. So you can imagine her shock at finding Artemis standing inside her home. Even in a twelve year old form, she was still quite intimidating.

"If this is about one of your hunters," Aphrodite started before she was cut of by the door slamming behind her. She winced at the loud noise and turned to find Athena standing behind her.

"Aphrodite," Athena said, looking down at her. "We're here to talk about the prophecy."

Aphrodite winced internally, but managed to keep her composure on the outside. "Why would you want to talk to me about that?" she asked with feigned confusion.

"Stop with the _malakíes_," Artemis said, walking around to Aphrodite's front with an arrow notched in her bow. "We know that you know what it really means. _A half-blood of the eldest god. _You're the eldest god. Those _malákes _in there are too self-centered to figure that out. So tell us what we want to know or I'll shoot this arrow through your head. And it will hurt."

Athena sighed in frustration as she put an arm in front of Artemis. "Calm down. We're here to help here, not to kill her. Go keep a lookout, outside." Then after Artemis left, she turned to Aphrodite. "One of her Hunters has the gift of prophecy. She has been having some visions about a child of yours, born to a woman named Sally Jackson, fulfilling the Great Prophecy. You may be able to create a child with our help."

"Is there anything else?" Aphrodite asked while sitting down.

"We need to give the child as much training as possible to help prepare him. But we must keep him hidden. And you won't be able to see him often or you will risk Zeus finding out. But will you accept?"

Aphrodite dropped her head, "I accept, but on one condition. Promise me that when the time comes, you will do all you can to make sure that he survives the prophecy."

"I'm afraid that it may not be possible," Athena replied. But upon seeing Aphrodite's face, she continued, "However, Artemis and I will do all we can to help him."

* * *

_Seven years later..._

Athena watched from her scrying pool as the young Perseus Jackson played with his mortal mother.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "What worries you?" Artemis said.

"The boy. I fear that his training may not be enough."

"But what else can we do?"

"You remember how Aphrodite was born," Athena said. After seeing Artemis nodding, she continued, "She hold the powers of her fathers, the Sea and the Sky, within her. We need to find a way to awaken that power within Perseus."

"How could we do that?"

"I'll do some research, but there may not be a way. And we may need to ask someone to help."

"And risk exposing Perseus!"

Athena smiled. Even though Artemis was dragged into looking after the young boy, she had learnt to treat him like a better behaved version of Apollo. She would deny it if you asked though.

"I hope we won't have to go that far. I can sense his untapped potential. He may still save us yet."

Artemis turned to the pool and stared into it for a few moments.

"Have you told her yet?"

"I don't want to place that burden on Aphrodite. Sometimes hope is all we have. Wouldn't you have have your heart crushed if Zoë had a horrible death."

Artemis sighed. "At least let me deal with that gáidaros, Gabe. I could turn him into one."

Athena smiled and patted Artemis's shoulder. "In five years, Perseus will be sent to camp. Then you will have your chance."

* * *

**This idea just randomly came to me, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave your thoughts in a review. Until next time!**


End file.
